Only You
by Kdaniels270
Summary: Katrina and Angel are twin sister's from Canada. Growing up in a family of wrestler's and supernatural hunter's. Their mother killed supernaturally and their step-father on a supernatural killing rampage, the twins go on trying to find their step-father and kill the thing that killed their mother. not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Only You**_

_Prologue:_

Hi my name is Katrina Danielle Williams. I was born in a huge family from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I was born into wrestling's greatest wrestling family. The Hart family. My mother, Lyla Ann Hart is the youngest child of Stu and Ellen Hart. My biological father is Kevin Nash, who like my uncle Bret Hart is a professional wrestling. However my mother never knew she was pregnant when they broke up. You see my mother and father were married to other people then both sets of couples seperated and then my mother went on the road with my uncle Bret and met my dad. They dated for 6 months before they both decided they wanted to be with their husband/wife. Tommy Williams was my mothers husband and they were together for awhile after their seperation and then my mom found out she was pregnant. When my mom had us, triplets (Me/Katrina, Angel, and Justin) Tommy adopted us as his own. Our father was still involved but was ok to share the responsibilites between the two of them. However wtih a lot of damage done to their marrage they divorced. My mother moved on and got remarried to a horrible man by the name of Ian Doyal. With us being triplets, mom now had numorous children. Jeff (29) Lita (28) Tobey (27) Twins: Amy and Brad (26) Kelly K (25) Twins: Jayson and Jimmy (24) Maria (23) and us Katrina, Angel, and Justin (22). However later she had quite a few more kids...All in all before she died she had a total of 40 children. When she died it was because of a supernatural fire. Now my sister and I are back and driving from Calgary, Alberta to Toronto, Ontario to get to the University of Toronto to get our brother Justin. We have the case and we need to get it solved and get kill the very thing that killed our mother. This is what we love to say. Payback is a bitch, and were bitches!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After driving for 20 minutes the girls were sick of listening to the talk shows that were playing through their black Honda civic's radio.

"Hey do you think we should put a CD in?" Angel asked becoming increasingly tired of the talk show and commercials.

"Play the first one. And I've been waiting for the past 15 god damn minutes for you to put it in!"

"Geeze, ok ok calm the fuck down Katrina!"

"Make me." Katrina replied sticking her tounge out at her sister.

Putting the CD into the player the first song came through the speakers. The girls smiled, it was a song they wrote along with their cousin Alexz. The girls sang along.

"My Sweet Time"

[Verse 1]

Late at night hear the song spinning in my head

Heaven knows I can't sleep at all

I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed

And all my friends but it's too late to call

Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn

Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in

[Chorus:]

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

But I'll be home again

In my own sweet time

[Verse 2]

Calling out every night and it just so good

How it works is a mystery

But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should

With all these lost souls following

Waiting all day until let's begin

I love how it feels when the band kicks in

[Chorus:]

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

Getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

But I'll be home again

In my own sweet time yeah

[Bridge:]

Maybe when this is over I'll understand

What I've got right here in my hands yeah

Maybe I

I'll ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Chorus:]

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me

Take my sweet time

I'm getting it back again

What matters most will carry me

Through the night to where I wanna be baby

Take my sweet time

I'll be home again

In my own sweet Time yeah yeah..

In my own sweet time yeah yeah

In my own sweet time yeah

Several songs and many hours later they arrived in Toronto. About 20 minutes later they were outside the university.

"Angel, you coming with me?"

"Katrina, you remember the last time Justin and I were together?"

"FINE! I'll break in my god damn self...wossy."

Katrina then got out of the car and climbed up to the window that was her brother's dorm room. Opening it without making too much noise, she climbed in. Since it was well past midnight it was dark in the room and she tripped on the table she didn't know was there. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind. Following her gut she grabbed her attackers arm and twisted out of the hold, still holding onto the arm she took her attacker down and pulled her legs around their neck. Sitting up her face came into the moonlight light.

"Katrina! What the fuck re you doing here! Get the fuck off me!"

"Justin. Wow baby bro, your out of practice my love."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a beer. What else do you think I'd sneak in here for? Other than missing my baby brother."

"Justin?" A girl walked into the room in her bra and boy shorts.

"Cassadee, go back to bed babe."

"Just. Don't be so rude...introduce." Katrina said.

"Fine. Cass, meet my sister Katrina. Katrina meet my girlfriend Cassadee."

"Hi Cassadee, its nice to meet you." Katrina said nicely shaking her hand.

"Same to you Katrina. Please call me Cass or Cassie."

"Ok Cassie, then you can call me Kat."

"Where is she?" Justin asked randomly.

"Outside in the car. She's afraid to come in. She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her. She's my sister for Crist sakes."

"I know that but she doesn't...and I'm not telling her. You two are the ones who got into the damn fight so YOU tell her."

"Fine."

Grabbing his phone Justin dialed the number of Angel's cell hone. secretly not pushing the send button.

J-Ange get the fuck in here. (saying it alout as well as in his head.)

A- Why you hate me.

K-See what the fuck I mean?

J-No I don't . I could never hate you!

K-See I fucking told you

A-Shut up! And I'm coming in. The window way.

Just as Justin was "hanging up" the phone Angel was coming in threw the window.

"Oh wow you two really are twins. You look just like Kat." Cassadee said.

"Who the fuck is this?" Angel said rudely.

"ANGEL DANIELLE! Be nice. This is Cassadee AKA Cassie, Justin's girlfriend. Cassie this is Angel. My twin sister. She and I are older than Justin."

"Ummmmmmm only by a minute and a half! And thats cause your half a minute older than Angel and she's half a minute older than me!" Justin stated.

"Oh yea, were triplets...Crazy I know." Katrina replied.

"Oh...well I'm going to go back to bed and give you three time to catch up. It was really nice meeting you again Kat and you too Angel."

"Yea you too Cassie." Katrina said giving Cassadee a hug.

"Yea you too." Angel replied waving to her.

Walking over to Justin, kissing him and saying goodnight.

"Night babe. Love you." Justin said.

Night, love you too." Cassadee replied.

After she left theroom there was an awkward silence.

"AWKWARD!" Katrina said breaking the silence.

The three siblings started laughing.

"Ok so why are you here?" Justin asked.

"Uncle Bobby called." Angel said.

"No I am not going. I told you I am done hunting." Justin said already knowing what was coming next.

"Justin, please, it's only for a couple of days." Angel pleaded.

"No..." Justin was cut off by a scream from the other room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

All three of them ran towards the scream, only to find Cassadee laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood looking at the door. It was the same way their mother died.

"Cassie! NOOOO!" Justin screamed.

"Justin!" Katrina and Angel yelled as they knew what was going to happen next.

The girls grabbed Justin and started dragging him out of the dorm. Once outside, the dorm exploaded in fire. Dragging Justin to their car, the police showed up. The three siblings gave them their statements and then went back to their car. Making their way to the trunk, the girls opened it. He grabbed his weapons and started cleaning. The girls looked at eachother worried.

"I'm going with you." Justin said noticing the look on his sister's faces and knowing what they were thinking.

He finished cleaning his guns and got in the backseat of the four door honda civic.

Looking at eachother the girls quietly said, "Oh Joy!" then got into the car and drove off.

(Author's note- When you see a J-; K-; or A- it is the character's talking to eachother in their heads. they can communicate without having to say anything aloud. but only to eachother.)

J-Where are we going?

K-Terra Nova, Nova Scotia

J-O yay havne't been there since that one summer. Where at over there?

K-The Terra Nova forest

J-What are we hunting?

A-Don't know yet

J-Can you play my song?

A-Sure

Blow Me Away Lyrics

[Verse 1:]

They fall in line

One at a time

Ready to play

(I can't see them anyway)

No time to lose

We've got to move

Steady your helm

(I am losing sight again)

[Bridge:]

Fire your guns

It's time to run

Blow me away

(I will stay, in the mess I made)

After the fall

We'll shake it off

Show me the way

[Chorus:]

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

[Verse 2:]

There's nothing left

So save your breath

Lying in wait

(Caught inside this tidal wave)

Your cover's blown

No where to go

Holding your fate

(Loaded I will walk alone)

[Bridge:]

Fire your guns

It's time to run

Blow me away

(I will stay, in the mess I made)

After the fall

We'll shake it off

Show me the way

[Chorus:]

Only the strongest will survive

Lead me to heaven, when we die

I am the shadow on the wall

I'll be the one to save us all

Wanted it back

(Don't fight me now)

A few hours later, they arrived in Nova Scotia.

K-Remember when dad used to bring us here?

A-Yeah

J-Yup

After 20 more minutes of driving they were in Terra Nova. However it was pitch black out and they had nowhere to go

K-Here. Now what hotel?

A-Hotel? Why don't we go stay at our place? ...sorry stupid question.

K-No can't and won't.

J-Natalya. Remember her and Tyson got that place here. And I'm sure they are home.

A-Call her

K- OK

Kat got her cell phone out and dialed the familiar number of her best friend and cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hey cous"

"Katrina?"

"Yeah..."

"Whats up?"

"Well, Ange, Justin and myself are in Terra Nova and were wondering if we could stay with you for a couple of days? We have a hunt we have to go on."

"Of course you can! You still have the key?"

"Yeah. But aren't you there or are you back home in Calgary?"

"Here."

"OK well we will be there really really soon. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Hanging up the phone, Katrina drove the 10 minutes it was to their cousin's place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Your here already!" Natayla said giving us hugs.

"Love the hair Nattie!" Ange said.

"Babe who's here?" Her boyfriend of 12 years asked coming down the stairs.

"TYSON!" Kat and Ange yelled.

"God I forgot how they do that." Nat said.

Running past her the girls tackled Tyson, their cousin's boyfriend of 12 years and one of their best friends.

"We missed you Ty Ty!"

"Missed you two, too."

After getting into the living room the girls settled down.

"So what brings you three here? Last I saw of the three of you, the two of you," Ange and Justin looked away, "were figting. Make up?"

"Yup yup." Ange and Justin said hugging.

"Were here to hang out and go on a hunt that shouldn't take long." Angel said.

"Ah a hunt, be careful." Nattie and Tyson both said.

"Yea yea. Do we know what that mean?" Katrina asked.

"No." Everyone replied laughing.

"What about you two? How's Mr. Vince McMahon treating you? You know Nattie I've seen the way they are using you and I'm not very happy about it. I almost wanna go on a rampage on the damn creative team." Katrina asked.

"Ha ha Kitty Kat. Good. Everyone misses you there. Yea creative's been pissing me off too. But Vince says its going pay off in the end so I'm putting up with it for now. If they keep it up tho I might have to join you on that rampage."

"I miss everyone two."

"Then come back." Natalya said.

"I don't know."

"Think about it Kitty Kat." Tyson said.

"Will do. Hey I'm kinda tired, I've been driving all day and most all night." Katrina said.

"K. I'll show you to your rooms. Kat and Ange you ok to share?" Natalya asked.

"Yea." The twins replied.

"K. Here you two are then. Night. I love you!" Natalya said.

"Love you too." The girls replied

J-Night. Love you.

K+A- Night. Love you too.

The next morning the girls woke up and started making breakfast.

"Something smells good." Nattie and Tyson said as they came downstairs.

"Yea it does." Justin agreed coming down behind Tyson.

"Why thank you!" Both girls answered and passed out plates of pancakes and canadian bacon.

"Whats your plans for the day?" Nattie asked.

"Go see what the camp ground looks like." The three siblings answered.

"Well Tyson and I leave tonight and need to take the girls with, so Justin you think you can check the grounds out yourself?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah of course." Justin replied.

"Oh so where are you taking us?" Angel asked.

"You'll see." Tyson answered.

A-Kat I'm scared. Where do you think they are taking us?

K-I'm not sure, Oh! IDK to go see Vince and get me back.

"K. I'm going to blind fold you now." Tyson said.

"OK." Angel said.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" Katrina yelled.

"OH HELL FUCKING YES!" Tyson yelled right back at her.

"FINE! You don't have to yell at me. God I hate you!" Kat said.

"Love you too baby girl." Tyson replied smirking.

After putting the blind folds on both girls Natalya came in from putting things in the car.

"Kitty Kat your going to love this!" Natalya said.

Leaving the house and headed to the car being guided by Tyson, the girls got into the backseat of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After about 12 hours of driving, the car stopped and Tyson got Katrina out and Natalya got Angel out.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

"Ange you already know, plus your not blind folded." Natalya answered.

"WHAT!" Katrina screamed hearing her cousin.

"Oooooops! You weren't supposed to hear that." Natalya said.

"Nice going babe." Tyson said laughing.

"Shut you Tyson." Natalya said embarrised.

Next thing she knew Katrina was in a large room unblindfolded.

"Well hello Katrina." an unknown voice said.

Turning arouond to look at who she was talking to she was shocked to see it was one of her olded and dearest friends.

"Shane? Shane McMahon! Oh my fucking god! It's been forever!" Kat said tearing up and jumping into his always open arms.

"2 years. Kat its been 2 years."

"I know, Shane I know. I got busy. I'm sorry."

"You know we still want, no need you." Said a new voice.

Turning around to greet the new voice. One she knew very well.

"Vince. How are you?"

"Business is missing you," Katrina rolled her eyes, he's always about business, "and I miss you baby girl."

"Guess who else!" A third voice said.

"Jeff? Jeff Jerrett?"

"Yup baby girl. And we would love to have you back on TNA as well." Double J said.

A-KAT!

K-What?

A-What are you going to do?

J-Guy's

K+A-WHAT!

J-God are you trying to give me a headache?

K-What? I have Vince, Shane AND Jeff Jerrett here.

J-What do they want?

A-She's a wrestler. The wrestler of the family

K-WAS

A+J-Once a wrestler, Always a wrestler

K-Fine I'll wrestle again. Which company?

J-WWE

A-TNA

"Both." Vince and Jeff said together, knowing their family, they knew the psyche connection between the triplets.

A-Kat I think you should do it

K-OK

"Okay. I'll do it." Katrina said smiling.

J-I found something weird.

K-What did you find?

J-I don't know can't see it was too fast. It has claws and can mimic a human's voice.

A-What do you mean?

J- I heard Cassadee's voice yelling for me to help her. I ran toward her voice or what sounded like it.

K-Justin where are you?

J-The thing caught me and tied me up underground.

K+A-GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! What else do you know?

J-It likes to save its victiims to eat at diffrent times. I think its a windego.

"Nattie we need to go." Kat said.

"Kat you need to sign..."

"Not now. Justin's in HUGE trouble. Will sign later. Promise." Kat said rushing out the door and towards Natalya's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"At least we know what were up against." Ange said once they got back to Natalya's place.

"Yeah but it has Justin and we don't know when it'll get hungry again."

"That bad?" Tyson asked not knowing anything because he had training.

"Yeah a god damn windego has Justin somewhere under the fucking ground and could easily kill him at and fucking second and Justin is currently knocked the fuck out because we can't communicate with him at all right now." Katrina snapped.

Tyson look at Ange who nodded.

"Ty I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and worried right now." Kat appologized.

"Its ok baby girl, I get it. I'd be the same way."

K-We need to go find him

A-I know but we need to go to our old place to get some stuff and remember I told you about the Clark's? We need to help them too.

K-Chances are what had Justin has the Clark person. Now what do we know about Windegos?

A-Its and Indian warrior's spirit that...

K-eats human's flesh and bone, to stay alive, they do this about every 20 years so they like to store food underground.

A-Great so lets go to the campsite and kill this fucker and save some lives.

K-Wait, How do we kill one?

A-IDK Dad's journal?

Kat grabed Tommy's journal and found what they needed.

K-Fire

A-Let's make a bomb

K-No it has to be tourched

A-Oh. Flame thrower?

K-Yup

A-Dad...

K-I know.

"Ty! Nat! Were leaving. If were not back before morning call our cells. If we don't answer call Jeff! Love you!" Angel and Katrina yelled out.

"Love you two too!" The couple yelled back.

The sisters left the house getting into their car and shutting the doors at the same time.

A-You know...

K-Yea I know...

Kat drove for 20 minutes until they were outside an abandond farm house.

A-Who's going in?

K-Both of us

Both girls unbuckled their seatbelts, but made no attempt to get out of the car.

A-OK on the count of 3

K+A- 1

K+A- 2

K+A- 3...

Together they opened their doors and got out of the car.

A-Wow I haven't been here in...forever

K- I know. Dad used to bring us here for the summer when he had to go hunting, and the Flair's, Orton's, Runnels' and Dibiosie's along with other family member's and family friends would come stay with us.

A-Yea and you and Cody were always together.

K-Shut up. Let's just go in and get what we need and get the fuck out. ok?

A-OK.

Kat found her key to the palce, then unlocked the door and opened it.


End file.
